Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal: The Rise of Number 60
by Raindagger60
Summary: Jason is a kid with a passion for dueling, but when a Number mysteriously enters his deck his world is flipped upside down. With evil aliens trying to steal his Number and a tournament on the horizon will Jason be able to pull through and win. It all depends on if he can find help from three duelists from the WDC who are fighting against the same aliens who are after him.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-gi-oh Zexal: The Rise of Number 60

"News Flash! This just in, reports have been made of the appearance of a many headed creature in multiple parts of the city. If anyone knows anything to confirm or deny these rumors please contact your local news station."

Jason woke up in his bed when the alarm rang. "Ugh, my head is killing me." Jason got up and rummaged through his dresser pulling out his signature look. Sunglasses, a red long sleeve t-shirt, a black vest, dark blue shorts, and tennis shoes. "Jason, hurry up you have to get to school!" His mom yelled to him. "I'm hurrying!" he shouted back. He changed clothes, grabbed his deck and duel-disk and headed out the door. He took off running feeling the wind whip through his hair. Another day, another duel, that's how Jason chose to see it. He was running across the street when it happened. He didn't look both ways and a truck was barreling down the road. He had just enough time to see the truck feet from him before it would collide. _My life is over! _He thought. He waited for the impact but it didn't come. He opened his eyes, without realizing he closed them, and saw that he was on the other side of the street. _I could've sworn that I was in the middle of the street. What is going on?_ As he walked away and started on his way back for school no one noticed the small golden glow on his deck case fade slowly.

School droned on as usual, that is until duel period. "D-Gazer set!" Duels exploded around him as the augmented reality link established. "Who do I want to duel today?" Jason looked around trying to find someone to duel. "Hey kid! You looking for a duel?" A stocky boy approached him. "Yeah you wanna be the first one I knock down today?" The boy scowled. "You're pretty cocky. Well let's see how much smack you talk after I wipe the floor with you." Jason pulled out his duel disk. "That's fine by me! Duel-disk set!" They both drew five cards. "I'll go first." The other boy said. He drew another card. "I summon Archfiend Interceptor! [LVL4/ATK1400/DEF1600] I then place two cards face down and end my turn." Jason took a deep breath. "My turn, I draw!" Jason faulted for a moment. _I don't recognize these cards._ He didn't know what to do other than summon the strongest monster in his hand. "I summon Earth-Born Imp! [LVL3/ATK1500/DEF400] I then play the equip spell Earth Shaking Hammer!" A ball formed from the surrounding dirt and then formed into a small Imp. A hammer then appeared and the imp took it in its hands. "When this card is equipped to a monster any traps or spells that would target it are ineffective but in exchange my monster is destroyed at the end of my turn. Now I attack your Archfiend Interceptor!" Earth-Born Imp swung its hammer at the six armed monstrosity. "Ha you activated my monster's special ability. When one of your monsters declares an attack, you take 500 points of damage!" Archfiend Interceptor was crushed by the hammer. A spectral version formed and struck Jason before it disappeared. The boy's life points dropped from 4000 to 3900 and Jason's from 4000 to 3500. "I place four cards face down and end my turn." The hammer started cracking as did the imp and they both disappeared. The boy drew a card. "I play the field spell Pandemonium!" The augmented reality changed the field around them into something from one's darkest nightmares.

Their duel was starting to attract a lot of attention. "I set one monster in defense mode and play the spell card Double Summon. I now summon forth Shadowknight Archfiend[LVL4/ATK2000/DEF1600].I attack you directly but the damage dealt by Shadowknight is halved and with that I end my turn." Jason's life points dropped to 2500. Jason drew a card. _Another new card, what is up with this?_ "I summon a new monster to my field! Come forth Earth-Born Chanter! [LVL4/ATK1400/DEF1500]" A crack opened in the ground and mud spewed forth. The mud formed in a humanoid like shape and solidified. The mud broke away revealing a dark skinned humanoid. It donned a pair of brown pants and had nothing on its upper body except for a cloak covering its face. "Now his effect activates. When he is successfully summoned he calls forth a fellow Earth-Born to join his army. A second crack opened and this time stones spewed forth connecting together to form a large creature. "Say hello to Earth-Born Golem! [LVL4/ATK1100/DEF2000] Golem likes to make things shake and now he's shaking you up with 200 points of damage for every card on your field." Golem stomped at the boy sending a shockwave at him. The boy's life points dropped to 2900. The boy laughed nervously. "You're going to have to do better than a few pieces of dirt to beat me." Jason smiled. "I activate my face down trap, Earth-Born Pitfall! This card allows me to special summon one Earth-Born from my deck and destroy one monster you control. First I will destroy your Shadowknight and then I call forth another Earth-Born. Burst forth from the ground Earth-Born Dust Drake! [LVL4/ATK2000/DEF0] Join your fellow brothers!" A crack opened and dust particles spewed forth gathering to form a small winged dragon. "Dust Drake will destroy one monster on your field and deal damage to you equal to the point value of the position your monster is in." Dust Drake bit the facedown card in two revealing it to be Archfiend Mirror [LVL2/ATK700/DEF600] "Now you will be taking 600 points of damage!" The boy's life points dropped again, this time down to 2300. "Now your field is wide open!" Jason shouted.

"Call me forth." A mysterious voice said. _Am I hearing things now too?_ "Call me forth. Xyz summon… Xyz summon." _I don't have any Xyz monsters. Oh well I didn't have these cards yesterday either. _"Here goes everything! I overlay my three level 4 Earth-Born monsters to Xyz summon an even greater monster." A galaxy like overlay network opened on the floor and the three monsters flew into it. "I Xyz summon Number 60: Hydrax the Earth-Born Terror! [RNK4/ATK2500/DEF2500] Arise from the earth, take your true form, and fight for glory!" The number 60 appeared below Jason's right eye as a circular orb appeared from the overlay network. It opened up revealing a three headed hydra with spikes along its back and tail and two large legs. "Let's go Hydrax, attack his life points directly!" Hydrax opened its three mouths and the heads snaked towards the boy. "Not so fast I activate Mirror Force!" A large mirror appeared and a glassy Hydrax formed from it. "I activate Hydrax's ability! By detaching one overlay unit, I can choose to make Hydrax immune to all spells, traps, or monster effects until the end phase and then Hydrax gains an extra 500 attack points! I choose traps!" One of the glowing spheres orbiting Hydrax was eaten by the left head. Hydrax glowed with a golden light. "Let's finish it Hydrax! Triple Terror Takedown!" The heads broke through the glassy double and shattered the mirror. "Impossible!" Hydrax bit through the boy knocking him back and lowering his life points to 0. "Yeah I won!" Many students started clapping as the augmented reality disengaged and the duel ground returned to normal. The stocky boy picked himself up. "I'll get you next time!" He shouted. Jason looked around at all the people congratulating him on his win. He spotted one boy standing next to the school with spiky hair, a unique outfit, a strange necklace, and a strange blue person floating next to him and couldn't help but stare. The strange part was…they were staring right back at him.

Jason held the Xyz monster in his hand continuing to flip it over and then back. _I have never seen these cards in my life. So how did they appear in my deck? I don't understand. _He looked through his deck. All these new cards had appeared at some point but when? He picked all the new cards out from his deck and looked them over. They all had to do with Earth-Born. His number card glowed brightly and a smaller manifestation of Number 60 appeared. "I chose to save you earlier this morning because you have a fighting spirit and that is respected among the Earth-Born. We serve you now." Jason was stunned that his card was talking to him. "But-but-what happened to all of my other cards?" Hydrax responded. "The cards you are holding are your other cards. The spirits of my people inhabited your cards and altered them." Hydrax disappeared. Jason set the number card down. He gathered up all of his new cards and put them back in his deck case.

"Hey kid I need to talk to you." Jason turned around to see the kid from earlier with his blue companion. "Where did you get that Number card?" Jason stared at him for a few moments. "Sorry I should probably introduce myself. My name's Yuma." Jason slowly extended his hand and shook Yuma's. "Mine is Jason. Does your blue friend there have a name?" Yuma and his friend looked surprised. "You can see Astral?" Yuma asked. "Yeah, can't everyone see him?" Jason asked. "No, normally others can't see me. I'm interested to know why you can. But right now we are more interested in the Number card." Jason gripped his deck case. "What do you want with Hydrax?" Yuma and Astral put their hands up defensively. "Hey now calm down we are the good guys here." Yuma said. "We need the numbers so I can regain my memories." Astral added. Jason looked at both of them then relaxed his grip on his deck case. "I'm sorry but Hydrax chose to come with me. I won't let you have him." Yuma gave Astral a look and Astral nodded. "How about this, we duel. If you win I'll give you another Number card. But if I win, I get the Number card…deal?" Jason patted his deck case. "No thanks. I'm good with the cards I've got." Jason turned and walked away. Yuma and Astral both looked at each other. "Normally people in possession of a Number opt at the chance to gather more. Something is different about him." Astral stated. "Yeah, we'll have to keep an eye on him." Yuma added.

Jason was walking home from school after a long day. He was tired and full of energy all at the same time. _I haven't even scratched the surface of my new cards. If I can use them to their full potential I can be undefeatable. _Jason stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Either tell me what you want or quit following me Yuma." Yuma stumbled out from behind a bush. "How'd you know I was here?" Jason rolled his eyes. "You've been following me ever since the end of the school day. What do you want? Let me guess, you want Hydrax? Well you can't take him he's my friend and partner and you will leave him alone." Yuma grabbed his duel-disk. "Duel me now!" Jason sighed. "Fine I'll duel you, but if I win that's the end of it. Deal?" Yuma nodded. "Okay then let's duel!"

Yuma and Jason drew 5 cards. "You first Yuma!" Yuma drew a card. "I summon Gagaga Magician! [LVL4/ATK1500/DEF1000] I then play Gagaga Wind! This lets me summon a Gagaga monster from my hand as a level 4 monster! I special summon Gagaga Gardna! [LVL4/ATK1500/DEF2000] I overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia! [RNK4/ATK2500/DEF2000] I then place three cards facedown and end my turn!" Jason drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and then set five cards facedown and end my turn." Yuma drew. "I set one card facedown and end my turn." Jason laughed. "Too scared to attack Yuma? You should be." Jason drew a card. "I summon Earth-Born Terra-dactyl!" [LVL4/ATK1500/DEF1000] An egg made of dirt and stone appeared. It hatched revealing a dirt and stone pterodactyl. "With Terra-dactyl's effect I can send one Earth-Born from my deck to the grave to destroy one facedown card you control. I'll send Earth-Born Reconstructing Ogre to the grave!" Terra-dactyl dived at a facedown. It flipped up revealing to be Bye Bye Damage before being pierced by Terra-dactyl's beak. "Now I can use Reconstructing Ogre's ability. When he is sent to the grave due to the effect of an Earth-Born card I can special summon him from my graveyard!"[LVL4/ATK2100/DEF0] Reconstructing Ogre broke its granite hand through the ground and crawled out. Mud crawled up its body forming armor and a spiked club. "I now flip summon my set monster Earth-Born Land Traverser!" [LVL4/ATK0/DEF0] A small cloaked tortoise with a staff popped out of the ground. "When he is flip summoned I can add one field spell to my hand. I select the field spell Sacred Temple of the Earth-Born. I now activate it." The area around them changed as pillars, towers, and buildings rose around them. The field was transformed into an ancient temple and they were in the courtyard.

"Whenever an Earth-Born monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect I can remove an Earth-Born from my grave or deck to keep my monster around. Now I overlay my three level 4 monsters to Xyz summon Number 60: Hydrax The Earth-Born Terror!" [RNK4/ATK2500/DEF2500] A number 60 appeared under Jason's right eye as Hydrax's orb rose from the overlay network and uncurled revealing the large hydra. "I activate my facedown trap, Earth-Born Charity! This card lets me draw 1 card for every Earth-Born monster on my field and an extra card if any are Xyz monsters." Jason drew two cards. "I activate the ability of my Earth-Born Stealth Goblin in my hand. I can send him to the graveyard to steal one overlay unit from an Xyz monster you control." A small goblin crawled up Utopia, grabbed one of the glowing spheres, crawled down, and gave it to Hydrax before digging into the ground and disappearing. "I now attack Utopia with Hydrax!" Hydrax's heads snaked out at Utopia. "Not so fast! I activate Utopia's special ability! By detaching one overlay unit I can negate the attack of your monster! Go Light Wing Shield!" Utopia's wing expanded blocking Hydrax's heads. "Very nice Yuma but now Utopia doesn't have any overlay units left. I place one card facedown and end my turn." Yuma drew a card. "I play the spell card Gagaga Revenge! With this card I can special summon a Gagaga monster from my graveyard! Come back Gagaga Magician! [LVL4/ATK1500/DEF1000] I now normal summon Gagaga Girl! [LVL3/ATK1000/DEF800] I use Gagaga Magician's ability to raise it one level. [LVL5] Now I'll use Gagaga Girl's ability to match my Magician's level. [LVL5] I overlay my two level 5 monster to Xyz summon Number 61: Volcasaurus! [RNK5/ATK2500/DEF1000] When a monster that was brought back with Gagaga Revenge is used for an Xyz summon all my Xyz monsters gain 300 attack points! Now I'll detach an overlay unit from Volcasaurus to destroy Hydrax and deal 2500 points of damage to you!" Volcasaurus absorbed a glowing sphere and blasted streams of fire at Hydrax. "I activate Hydrax's special ability! By detaching an overlay unit I can choose to make Hydrax immune to spells, traps, or monster effects. I choose monster effects." A glowing sphere was eaten by the middle head and Hydrax glowed gold. The streams hit Hydrax and were deflected to the sides. "And when Hydrax uses an overlay unit he gains 500 attack points. He's up to 3000 attack and still has another 1500 coming his way." Yuma looked at his field. "I activate Overlay Regen! This card lets me attach it to an Xyz monster as an overlay unit. I will attach it to Utopia." Yuma then ended his turn.

"My turn, I draw. I now activate my facedown spell, Earth-Born Tactics! When my opponent controls more monsters then I control Earth-Born I can halve the attack of one of my monsters and have it attack directly. My target is Hydrax. I then activate Hydrax's ability. I'll make him immune to spells." An overlay unit was eaten by the right head. "What was the point in that? You could have dealt me some serious damage." Yuma said. Jason laughed. "It wasn't for the damage, it was for getting rid of an overlay unit, and more specifically Earth-Born Reconstructing Ogre. Since he was sent to the grave to activate Hydrax's ability I can special summon him." [LVL4/ATK2100/DEF0] Reconstructing Ogre crawled back out of the ground. "I now summon Earth-Born Clay Mold." [LVL2/ATK500/DEF200] A large lump of clay appeared and formed a slightly humanoid shape. "When Clay Mold is summoned I can take one level from an Earth-Born on my field and give it to Clay Mold. I'll take a level from Reconstructing Ogre to make them both level 3." Clay Mold took on the shape of reconstructing Ogre but slightly smaller. _Call forth a fellow brother. _Hydrax's voice sounded in Jason's head. "I now overlay my two level 3 Earth-Born monsters to Xyz summon another Earth-Born!" the two monsters flew into an overlay network that started out red then turned into the galaxy like network of a number. "Awaken from your long slumber, see the light of day, and battle alongside me! I Xyz summon Number 86: Earth-Born Terracotta Warrior!" [RNK3/ATK1500/DEF2000] The number 86 appeared under Jason's left eye. A large cylindrical like object appeared from the overlay network and unfolded revealing a larger version of a terracotta soldier found in ancient Chinese tombs. The warrior took its place beside Hydrax. "Another Number?" Yuma shouted surprised. "Yeah I didn't know I had another one either, but let's get down to business. I attack Volcasaurus with Hydrax! Let's go, Triple Terror Takedown!" Hydrax's heads lashed out at Volcasaurus. "Not so fast. I detach an overlay unit from Utopia. Go Light Wing Shield!" Utopia's wing expanded blocking Volcasaurus. "I detach an overlay unit from Terracotta Warrior to negate your Xyz effect." Terracotta Warrior absorbed an overlay unit into its sword causing it to glow. Terracotta Warrior jumped in between Hydrax and Utopia and swung its sword cutting through Utopia's wing. "And since I've detached two overlay units from Hydrax he's up to 3500 attack." Hydrax's heads bit into Volcasaurus causing it to break into pixels. Yuma's life points dropped to 3000. "Now I'll activate my facedown trap, Terracotta Army! This card summons Terracotta Tokens on your side of the field up to the number of overlay units my Xyz monsters have so that's three." Small terracotta soldiers appeared on Yuma's field in attack mode. "The tokens are level 1 and have 0 attack and defense. I now activate the quick play spell Xyz Sword of Triumph! This card lets me target one Xyz monster on my field and allow it to attack as many times as the number of overlay units on the field so that means three attacks! I target Terracotta Warrior! Now Terracotta Warrior, attack all three tokens on his field." Terracotta Warrior charged the three small tokens. "I activate my facedown trap, Negate Attack! This card stops your attack and ends the battle phase." Terracotta Warrior stopped in its tracks and jumped back over to Jason's field. "You won't stall for much longer Yuma. I end my turn." Yuma drew a card and the necklace he wore glowed as Astral appeared. "It's time to finish him Yuma." Astral stated. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing. I activate Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force! With this spell card I use Utopia as Xyz material to Xyz summon Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory!" [RNK5/ATK2800/DEF2000] Utopia was upgraded to an even stronger form and took to the field with lightning speed. Jason took the chance to activate a facedown.

"I activate the facedown trap card Earth-Born Grave Raider! This card lets me steal one card from your graveyard and then I have to use it or take 2000 points of damage. I think I'll take your Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force." A stone hand reached out of the ground and gave a card to Jason. "I activate Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force and then my facedown trap card Earth-Born Spell Mirror! I can activate this card when I activate a spell card and my mirror will copy the effect of the played spell card. So now I can use the effect of the Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force twice. I use both of my Xyz monsters as Xyz material to rebuild the overlay network and Xyz summon Number C60: Hydrax the Earth-Born Ruler [RNK5/ATK3000/DEF2000] and Number C86: Earth-Born Terracotta Cavalier!" [RNK4/ATK2000/DEF2500] Hydrax grew another head bringing the count up to four and spikes covered his body. Terracotta Cavalier grew larger and donned more armor and also rode atop a large horse. "I now activate Terracotta Cavalier's special ability! I can detach all of his overlay units to force our monsters to battle but since it's your turn, Yuma, you get to make the choices, and remember that Utopia Ray Victory can't use its ability due to the rank-up magic." Yuma looked at his field and then at Jason. "But that means you win. I obviously would take out Terracotta Cavalier with Victory and deal 800 damage to you, but then my tokens would have to attack Hydrax costing me my last 3000 life points." Jason laughed. "Alright fine, Utopia Ray Victory attack Terracotta Cavalier and Terracotta Tokens attack Hydrax!" Utopia Ray Victory destroyed Terracotta Cavalier and the Terracotta Tokens were crushed by Hydrax. Jason's life points dropped to 3200 and Yuma's dropped to 0. Jason removed his D-gazer and walked away. Yuma caught up to him. "Here take it. You won the duel fair and square." Jason looked down to see Yuma holding out Number 39: Utopia. "Keep your cards Yuma, I told you I was fine with the ones I have." With that Jason walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason sat on his bed watching T.V. He had his deck laid out in front of him. He had beat Yuma and had somehow gained another Number card. _You haven't unlocked our full potential yet. _Jason heard Hydrax's voice. "What do you mean?" Jason asked aloud. _You used Yuma's card to advance us forward. But when we act as one you shall unlock our true chaos forms. _Hydrax's voice ceased in Jason's head, so he went back to the T.V. he was watching. Suddenly cards flashed on the screen and it showed monsters battling. Jason turned the volume up to listen. "This coming week Industrial Illusions will be sponsoring a tournament of champions! That's right a tournament of champions! All duelists will be welcome to register for the preliminaries. We will accept the first 64 entries for the preliminaries then whittle it down to 32 duelists to start the tournament! Duelists will face off against each other until 1 remains undefeated. That duelist will be named the World Champion. Duelists will be here from around the world so get your decks ready and sign up now." The commercial ended and the show Jason was watching came back on. "Hydrax I know what we're gonna do next."

The next day Jason registered for the tournament. He was given a pass card that would need to be presented the next day to gain entry into the arena where all the duels would be held. All that day Jason studied his cards reviewing different combos he could pull off for the tournament. Finally content that his deck was ready Jason tucked it in his deck case and went to sleep.

The next morning Jason woke up early, ate breakfast, got dressed, and headed to the arena. He arrived and was asked to present his pass card. He showed it to them and was admitted entrance. "You will be the opening duel of the preliminaries. You will be facing off against an American duelist in half an hour feel free to go mingle with the other duelists." Jason entered the common room to find the other 63 duelists already there. He saw Yuma, and two other people he recognized from the World Duel Carnival, duelists by the names of Reginald "Shark" Kastle and Kite Tenjo. Yuma saw him and beckoned him over. Jason reluctantly went over. "Hey Jason how are things?" Shark and Kite nodded to him in acknowledgment. "Good, how about you Yuma?" Yuma smiled and put his hands behind his head. "I'm doing fine. I'm so ready for this tourn-" Yuma cut off mid-sentence and glared across the room where five duelists were standing in a group by themselves. Astral appeared from Yuma's necklace as they all stared at the group of five. "Barians!" Astral growled. "What are Barians?" Jason asked. Yuma answered him. "Don't worry about it Jason but if you go up against one of those five in a duel watch your back." Yuma, Shark, and Kite walked away leaving Jason alone. A few minutes later a voice came on over a speaker asking Jason and someone name George Macon to report to the duel field.

Jason stepped out onto the field to roaring spectators. Everyone in the audience was cheering as loud as they could. On the other side of the field a heavy set male who had to have been George was standing there waiting for him. "My name's Jason." He introduced himself. The man across from him replied with "George." Jason looked at him for a few more seconds before saying anything. "Okay let's get this thing started. Duel-disk engage! D-gazer set! Augmented reality link established! Let's duel!" George set his D-gazer and Duel-disk and drew five cards. "I'll go first." George said. He drew a card. "I summon Fast Fooden Fry-Knight!" [LVL3/ATK1700/DEF1300] A man made of French fries with paper armor appeared holding a French fry sword. "When he's summoned successfully I can special summon another Fry-Knight from my hand!" Another Fry-Knight appeared next to the first. "I then set 1 card facedown and end my turn." Jason drew a card. "I summon Earth-Born Imp! [LVL3/ATK1500/DEF400] I then activate the equip spell Earth-Born Granite Greaves! This will boost an Earth-Born monster's attack power by 500 points. Now Imp is up to 2000 attack points. I think I will attack your Fry-Knight." Earth-Born Imp charged and punched at a Fry-Knight with his armored fists. The Fry-Knight crumpled and George's life points dropped to 3700. "I activate my facedown trap card, Wrong Order! When a Fast Fooden monster I control is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave I can special summon a Fast Fooden monster from my hand. I special summon Fast Fooden Chicken Nuggler." [LVL2/ATK100/DEF100] A small chicken nugget with arms, legs, and a cape jumped onto the field. "When Nuggler is summoned on a turn that isn't mine I am allowed to summon any Nugglers that are in my hand. I just so happen to have two Nugglers in my hand so I special summon my last two Nugglers to the field." Two more chicken nuggets with arms, legs, and capes joined the first one. Jason looked at his hand. "I set 3 cards facedown and end my turn." George drew a card.

"I think I'll start this turn off with an Xyz summon. I overlay my three level 2 Nugglers to Xyz summon, Fast Fooden Chicken Tenderizer!" [RNK2/ATK1600/DEF2000] The Nugglers flew into the red overlay network. A larger thinner Nuggler rose from the overlay network. This one had larger arms, a long flowing cape, and a plumed Spartan helmet. "I end my turn."

Jason drew a card. "I summon Earth-Born Tunneler!" [LVL3/ATK100/DEF2000] A large worm burst forth from the ground. It was covered in tiny spikes and had a large fanged mouth positioned below 3 eyes. "When Tunneler is summoned I can dig a tunnel which will allow an Earth-Born monster from my deck to join my field in two turns. I now overlay my level 3 Imp and Tunneler to Xyz summon, Number 86: Earth-Born Terracotta Warrior!" [RNK3/ATK1500/DEF2000] The number 86 appeared under Jason's left eye. Terracotta Warrior's sealed form appeared from the galaxy like overlay network and unfolded to reveal the stone soldier. "I now activate my facedown trap Terracotta Army! This trap lets me summon Terracotta Tokens up to the number of overlay units my Xyz monsters have to your side of the field. Two Terracotta Tokens appeared on George's field. "They have 0 attack and defense. I now activate Xyz Sword of Triumph! I can target one Xyz monster I control and it may attack as many times as overlay units on my side of the field for this turn. I target Terracotta Warrior. Now Terracotta Warrior attack both of his Terracotta Tokens." Terracotta Warrior sliced both tokens in half dealing 3000 damage to George. "I lay one card facedown and end my turn." George drew a card. "I summon Fast Fooden Burgerlar!" [LVL4/ATK1200/DEF1200] A hamburger with a ski mask jumped onto George's field. "When Burgerlar is summoned he can take an overlay unit from a monster on the field and turn it into a copy of Burgerlar. I'll take an overlay unit from Chicken Tenderizer." One of the glowing orbs circling Chicken Tenderizer morphed into a gray copy of Burgerlar. "Now I'll overlay my two level 4 Burgerlars to Xyz summon Fast Fooden Double Cheese Burgerlar!" [RNK4/ATK2500/DEF1000] A large double stacked cheese burger with a ski mask rose from the overlay network. "Now I'll activate Chicken Tenderizer's special ability and detach his last two overlay units to give him a 1000 point attack boost. I then use Double Cheese Burgerlar's ability. By detaching one overlay unit I can detach the rest of the overlay units from all Xyz monsters on the field and boost all my monsters attack points by 300 for each overlay unit detached." George started laughing thinking he had Jason beat. "I activate Terracotta Warrior's special ability. By detaching an overlay unit I can negate the effect of an Xyz monster. I'll stop your Burgerlar's effect." George stopped laughing. "Fine then but Chicken Tenderizer is up to 2600 attack so I think I'll attack your Terracotta Warrior." Chicken Tenderizer landed a right hook on Terracotta Warrior. "I activate my continuous trap card Earth-Born Buffer! When I would take battle damage from a battle involving an Earth-Born monster I can send an Earth-Born monster to the grave with attack greater than or equal to the damage I would take and change the battle damage to 0. I'll send my Earth-Born Reconstructing Ogre to the grave to negate the battle damage." The dust cleared and Terracotta Warrior was still standing. "Hey why is your monster still on the field? He should have been destroyed!" George exclaimed. "Only a Number can destroy a Number in battle. Now are you going to attack again or do you realize that I can just negate the battle damage." George scowled at Jason. "I end my turn."

Jason Drew a card. "I'll bring back my Reconstructing Ogre. [LVL4/ATK2100/DEF0] Since he was sent to the grave due to an Earth-Born card effect he can be special summoned from my grave. Then I'll activate the equip spell Earth-Born Granite Shackles! When this card is equipped to a monster all of its effects are negated. I'll equip it to Terracotta Warrior. Now I'll attack your Fry-Knight and since Terracotta Warrior's effects are negated he will be destroyed. I will also send Earth-Born Clay Mold to the grave to negate the battle damage." Fry-Knight impaled Terracotta Warrior causing him to break apart. "Why destroy your own monster?" Jason laughed. "To finish this duel. Sorry for sacrificing you Terracotta Warrior but you helped us win this duel. I activate my facedown Xyz Xtreme!. When an Xyz monster I control is destroyed by battle we both can reveal an Xyz monster and the one who revealed the monster with the lowest attack takes the difference between the two attacks as damage. I'll reveal Number 60: Hydrax the Earth-Born Terror with a whopping total of 2500 attack points." George started stuttering. "B-b-but I d-don't have any m-more x-x-Xyz monsters!" A phantasmal image of Hydrax appeared. "Then it looks like you have 2500 points of damage coming your way!" Hydrax's image bit through George knocking him back and lowering his life points to 0. "Too easy." Jason removed his D-gazer and started the walk back to the common room. He smiled as he left the arena to the sound of roaring applause.

Yuma greeted him back in the common room right when Jason got back. "Hey great duel Jason! Using a suicide move to damage the opponent was brilliant. Shark, Kite, and I should be dueling soon. Well congratulations on being the first person in the tournament." Yuma turned to walk away. Jason grabbed his arm. "Yuma?" Yuma looked at Jason. "Yeah?" Jason let go of his arm. "I need to know what I'm going up against if I get paired against one of those five duelists from earlier." Yuma sighed. "You know how you, Shark, Kite, and I have Number cards? Well the Numbers we possess only go up to 100. The Barians possess Number cards that go over 100. They are very chaotic and dangerous and only get worse when they are upgraded with Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force. So if you duel one of them then try to beat them before they get their Numbers out. And if they do get their Numbers then you better hope you can counter Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force." Yuma had a serious look on his face. "Thanks for the info Yuma. I won't be losing to any of those Barians as long as I have Numbers 60 and 85 helping me." Yuma smiled slightly. "I hope so Jason. I hope so." Jason watched the rest of the duels excitedly. He saw Yuma, Shark, Kite, and the Barians advance onto the next round. An announcement came on over the loud speaker announcing that the next round of the tournament would be starting tomorrow. All the contestants had rooms set aside for them and Jason retired to his for the night. He set his deck on the night stand, got into bed, and fell asleep.

Jason woke with a start. It was still extremely dark but a presence in the room woke him. He turned towards the window to see a silhouetted figure. Jason rolled to the night stand grabbed his deck and Duel-disk and had it activated within seconds. "Who are you?" The person stepped into the light. He was one of the smaller of the five that Astral and Yuma referred to as Barians. He had darker skin and brown hair similar to Shark's. "My name is Alit. I have come to offer you a deal. I have "investigated" the order for tomorrow's duels and it looks like I will be facing off against you. Here is my offer, give me your Numbers and I will allow you to win tomorrow. If you don't accept then I will not hold back." Jason scoffed. "I sincerely doubt that. There is no way you are getting my Numbers either." Alit sighed. "Then it looks like we do this the hard way." Alit produced a card and threw it towards Jason. On instinct Jason caught it and flipped it over. It was Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force. Jason felt a pain in his arm and fell to his knees. An evil force was trying to get to him through the card. Alit laughed as Jason writhed on the ground in pain. "Just submit to the power and your pain will be ended. A glow formed around Jason and the pain he felt in his arm subsided. The glow intensified and formed an image of Hydrax with Jason as the center. "How'd you beat the Rank-Up Magic?" Alit asked surprised. Jason looked back down at the card in his hand as it glowed. "Leave my room and come prepared to lose tomorrow." Alit scowled and left the room leaving Jason standing as the image of Hydrax slowly faded. The glow still hadn't faded from the card that Alit threw at him. Jason set the card next to his deck and went back to sleep.

The next morning an alarm sounded in his room telling him to wake up. Jason got up grabbed his deck, Duel-disk, D-gazer, and left his room. In the common room a tournament bracket was posted showing the matches. Alit was right as Jason found himself paired up with Alit in the 8th duel. Yuma walked up behind Jason. "Alit? You're facing Alit this round? You have a challenge coming up this time. I've dueled Alit before and he's a great duelist. Here though you might need a little assistance so take this." Yuma held out an Xyz monster. "It's called Number 54: Lion Heart. Its effect should help you against Alit's monsters and effects but you need to have three level 1 monsters to Xyz summon it. I will need this card back after the duel is over." Jason took the card and put it in his deck case. "Thank you Yuma, I'll be sure to return it after the duel."

Jason entered the duel arena and same as yesterday the crowd was loud. The cheering was louder than before but Jason could hear half the crowd chanting his name. Alit stood opposite of him in the arena. Jason grabbed his Duel-disk. "Duel-disk engage, D-gazer set, Augmented Reality Link established. Let's duel!" Alit and Jason drew five cards each. "Before either of us are going to make a move I'm activating my Sphere Field. Now I'll be able to control my CXyz monster." A red sphere surrounded them. "I'll go first." Jason drew a card. I summon Earth-Born Tunneler. [LVL3/ATK100/DEF2000] Now I'll be able to summon a monster from my deck in two turns. I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn. Your move Alit." Alit drew a card. "I'll summon Burning Knuckler Headgeared! [LVL4/ATK1000/DEF1800] When he's summoned I can send a Burning Knuckler from my deck to the grave. I'll send my Burning Knuckler Counterpunch. [LVL3/ATK0/DEF1100] I'll then use the effects of the two Burning Knuckler Sparrers in my hand to special summon them. [LVL4/ATK1200/DEF1400] I'll then overlay the three level 4 Burning Knucklers to Xyz summon, Number 105: Burning Knuckler Star Cestus!" [RNK4/ATK2500/DEF1600] Alit's Number erupted from the overlay network. "Since I used Sparrer's effect I can't conduct my battle phase this turn. I end my turn." Jason drew a card. "So you managed to get your Number out already? Then I'll need to pick up the pace. I summon Earth-Born Mote." [LVL1/ATK100/DEF100] A small rock with eyes appeared on Jason's field. Dirt and dust picked up off the ground and started orbiting Mote. "I now activate my facedown trap Earth-Born Wall! When this card is activated all my monsters switch to defense mode and they can't be destroyed by battle for two turns but if a defense position monster is attacked I take piercing damage. I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Alit drew a card. "I attack your Mote with Star Cestus. Then I'll banish Counterpunch from my grave to add an additional 1000 attack points this turn." The blast from Cestus' punch knocked Jason backwards. Jason's life points dropped to 600. "I told you that I wouldn't hold back. I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Jason drew a card. It's been two turns so I'll summon an Earth-Born monster from my deck. I'll choose my Earth-Born reconstructing Ogre! [LVL4/ATK2100/DEF0] Then I'll activate my Earth-Born Erosion spell card. This makes all of my Earth-Born monsters the level of the lowest level monster on my field. So now I'll overlay the three level 1 monsters to Xyz summon, Number 54: Lion Heart!" [RNK1/ATK100/DEF100] Lion Heart's sealed form appeared from the galaxy like overlay network and unsealed revealing the fighter. The number 54 also appeared on Jason's right bicep. "I'll activate the equip spell Earth-Born Granite Shackles and equip it to your Number then attack Cestus with Lion Heart. I'll then use his monster effect to deal the same amount of damage to you as is dealt to me. Go Burning Cross Counter!" The two colossal monsters fists collided causing a shockwave. "Ha I'll use Cestus' effect to negate your monsters effect." Jason laughed. "Earth-Born Granite Shackles negate the effects of whatever monster its equipped to. I'll then use Lion Heart's Xyz effect. I'll detach an overlay unit to make my life points 100 when they hit 0! Go Rescue Shock! I'll then end my turn." Jason's life points lowered to 100 and Alit's lowered to1600. "I thought you weren't going to take it easy on me Alit." Jason smiled and so did Alit. "I won't, starting now."

Alit drew a card. "I activate Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force! I use Number 105: Burning Knuckler Star Cestus to rebuild the overlay network and Chaos Xyz summon Number C105: Burning Knuckler Comet Cestus!" [RNK5/ATK2800/DEF2000] Comet Cestus burst forth from the overlay network. "I'll now use Comet Cestus' effect. By detaching an overlay unit I can destroy one monster you control and deal damage to you equal to its attack." Cestus prepared to destroy Lion Heart. "I activate the trap, Earth-Born Desperation. By paying half my life points I can special summon two monsters from my grave or hand that are the same level and Xyz summon with them. I'll special summon my Earth-Born Tunneler [LVL3/ATK100/DEF2000] and my Earth-Born Stealth Goblin. [LVL3/ATK500/DEF500] Now I overlay my two level 3 monsters to Xyz summon, Number 86: Earth-Born Terracotta Warrior!" [RNK3/ATK1500/DEF2000] The number 86 appeared under Jason's left eye as Terracotta Warrior's sealed form revealed the stone soldier. "Now I'll activate Terracotta Warrior's Xyz effect. By detaching an overlay unit I can negate your monsters Xyz effect." Cestus stopped inches from Lion Heart. "So you managed to keep Lion Heart but you won't keep Terracotta Warrior for much longer. Let's go Comet Cestus attack Terracotta Warrior." Cestus and Terracotta Warrior Charged each other. My other effect of Earth-Born Desperation keeps my monster Xyz summoned by this effect from being destroyed. And now I'll activate my final facedown, Earth-Born Buffer. I can prevent damage with this card by sending a monster to my grave from the deck with attack equal or greater to the damage I would take. I'll send Earth-Born Chanter [LVL4/ATK1400/DEF1500] to the grave to negate the damage." Alit scowled and smiled at the same time. "You just won't back down will you? I have nothing else to do so I'll end my turn."

Jason drew a card. "Lion Heart, let's finish this duel. Attack Comet Cestus, Burning Cross Counter!" Lion Heart's and Comet Cestus' fists collided and caused another shockwave. "Let's go Lion Heart! Rescue Shock!" Jason's life points rose back up to 100 as Alit's hit 0. The sphere field collapsed. Alit fell to his knees. "This isn't the end Jason. You tell Yuma I'll be coming for him. And just ask yourself this, If you didn't have Lion Heart, Would you have won?" Alit disappeared through a portal as the crowd cheered and chanted Jason's name.

When Jason got back to the common room he immediately found Yuma and returned Lion Heart. "Thanks Yuma, I doubt I would have won without Lion Heart. I need to rely on my own strength from now on though." Yuma took the card from Jason. "You're welcome Jason and I understand one's own strength and needing to use it. Anyways Kite is up next we should watch his duel." Jason was tired from his last duel. "I'll just stay here and rest. I'm worn out from the last duel." Yuma nodded and left leaving Jason alone in the common room. Four portals opened up around Jason and four people stepped out. All the Barians minus Alit were there in the room. "What do you guys want?" One with cone like orange hair stepped forward. "I'm Vector, I'm here for your Numbers." Jason looked around but couldn't find an opening to escape. "Too bad, Alit tried to take them and look what happened to him." Vector scowled. "He was weak. You will find that the rest of us aren't as weak as him." The four of them took a step forward. "And you will find I'm not as weak as you think Vector." Jason glowed and an image of Hydrax formed around him. "Do you still want to try and take my Numbers from me?" The four of them backed off. "Fine keep them for now but you won't fair as well next time." The four disappeared through portals and Jason collapsed. He was panting. Jason could feel himself losing energy whenever he used Hydrax's power. He just didn't know how he could use it. _If I can use Hydrax's power maybe I can… _Jason slowed his breathing and focused. A glow surrounded him again but this time it took the shape of Terracotta Warrior. Jason dissipated the glow before losing to much energy. "What does this mean?" Jason wondered aloud.

_We are starting to act as one Jason. _The voice wasn't Hydrax's. "Terracotta Warrior?" Jason asked. _Yes it is I. The energy you are calling upon comes directly from Hydrax and myself. But you are not done yet. There is one more of us still sealed away. He is before my time and even Hydrax is young compared to the last Earth-Born lord. Together the three of us are unstoppable but you must release the last lord. _Jason pondered this in his head. "But how do I release the last lord?" _When you need help the most you will know how to release him. _Terracotta Warrior's voice faded away. Jason sat in silence until the sound of cheering roared in Jason's ears as Kite walked in the common room followed by Yuma and Shark. "Jason you missed a great duel. Kite mopped the floor with that guy." Jason smiled. "Congratulations Kite." Jason stood up and stretched. "Well, all that needs to happen now is Shark and Yuma need to win their duels." Jason said. "Yeah well I'm next and then Shark is after me." Yuma said. "Well then you better get ready and I'll head up to-" Jason's vision blurred and his knees gave out. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.


End file.
